


100 Days

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: 100 days after 7x11 , Ian regrets his choices





	

100 Days  
It's been 100 days since Ian made Mickey go across the border without him and as soon as mickey made it over Ian knew he made the worst mistake of his life. Not only had he missed his chance of escape from the Southside but he let the man he love leave.  
Once Ian made it back into the Southside he broke up with Trevor, it's not that Trevor wasn't a nice guy ...he just wasn't mickey.  
When he opened the door to his childhood home he knew something was wrong when he saw that everyone was cuddling a crying frank.  
It turns out his mother had died, not only had he lost the person he loves more than anything he lost his mother. Sure she wasn't always there for them but Ian knew she loved them. After a week off work, Ian decided it was time to return to work and then after work he went to the gym. He couldn't sleep without mickey, his sweet mickey with his loving blue eyes, black hair and his tattoos. Ian cried himself to sleep for the first two weeks. He knew it was his fault. He wasn't with Mickey but it didn't stop it from hurting less. Slowly but surely things got better? I guess they got better for Ian, he worked harder and made sure he put money away for Liam and Franny’s college fund. He started going to meetings for people that have mental disorders and he started being more open with his family. He told them about running away with Mickey and how he regretted not going with him and how much pain he was in. By the time he was done they all had tears in their eyes, some even reached their lips.  
Today marked the 100th day and Ian felt like shit. He took the day off work and was sitting at home watching his and Mickey's movies by himself crying like a baby. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Ian ignored the sound. “Knock, knock” the sound persisted. So he gets up to respond to the nuisance and yells at the door " yeah what do you want?". “We have some questions” the voice replies, there's a blonde boy standing on his front step with bag. “I swear to God if this another one of frank and Monica's kids I’m gonna go ape shit” Ian mutters to himself. The boy looks up at Ian and there's something about him ..."Mickey" it's not even spoken it's more like air being released from Ian's lungs, the boy smirks and pulls down his top to reveal the once misspelled tattoo that said " Galagher " which now said " Gallagher " ... Maybe Ian didn't make the wrong choice after all.


End file.
